


I have to do this

by orphan_account



Series: BBB Ficvember [3]
Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 18:39:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21342871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Fang betrays the group, again
Relationships: BoBoiBoy & Private Pang | Fang, Private Pang | Fang & Ying (BoBoiBoy)
Series: BBB Ficvember [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1534832
Kudos: 5





	I have to do this

"FANG!" BoBoiBoy's voice rang throughout the whole station. "WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS?! WE WERE FRIENDS! WE ARE FRIENDS! WHY WOULD YOU BETRAY US LIKE THIS?!"

"Yeah! Isn't once enough?!" Gopal shouted. 

"I'm sorry, but I have too," Fang hands three power watches to a mysterious armoured alien.

"Fang, please, don't do it..." Yaya begged him. "You're going to endanger us all..."

"Ha, it's too late!" The armoured alien says gleefully. They snatch the power watches from Fang's hand. "Hmm, why is there only three? Did you fail? You know the consequences, right~?"

"Please! I could only get those! Don't hurt anyone!"

"Tch. I shouldn't have gotten someone weak." They put the items on and impaled Fang using BoBoiBoy's power. 

"Noo.... FANG! I'M SORRY! FOR EVERYTIME THAT I WRONGED YOU! DON'T DIE!"

It was too late. Fang's lifeless body fell to the ground.

Behind a wall, a girl whispers to her watch. 

"Time reversal."

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write someone being impaled by the earth element


End file.
